


Redlight/Greenlight

by GinnyK



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-02
Updated: 2002-04-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyK/pseuds/GinnyK
Summary: Post-ep to17 People





	Redlight/Greenlight

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

**Redlight/Greenlight**

**by:** Ginny 

**Category:** Post-ep to _17 People_   
**Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Characters:** Josh and Donna  
**Rating:** YTEEN 

Wouldn't stop for a red light? Oh my God, Joey Lucas was right. 

Donna likes me, I mean she *likes* me. Misdirection be damned, cause, ya know, it's not working anyway. And I've just been given a green light, I think. 

I'm thinking that her red light comment was really a green light for me, for us. And she's done with the misdirection stuff. OK, maybe I was reaching a bit there but hey, it's late, I'm punchy and dare I say, in love. 

Let's just recap things for a second-- 

I almost fell off a chair; Donna almost had to catch me. 

Then she asked me to, not be me. Which while on the surface that seemed to be a not so nice comment, I completely understood what she meant. She just wanted me to be serious. I can do that, and I did. 

She spilled the whole story about her car accident. 

I heard my voice rise an octave when I said "you were in an accident" My heart skipped a beat and a lump rose in my throat. 

Then she tells me Dr. Freeride stopped for a beer on the way to the hospital. How dare he do that to my Donna? 

My Donna, has a nice ring to it, does it? Donnatella Lyman, yeah I could get used to that. 

OK, I'm digressing again, not to mention seriously jumping the gun and speeding through traffic lights of all different colors. Josh, slow down. 

Yes, I admit I did feel superior to Dr. Freeride. How could I not feel that way? I mean, really, he stopped for a beer. 

I really tried my best not to make fun of him. I think I did pretty well. I couldn't just say nothing about it, that wouldn't be me. So I had to make one comment. 

And then from the bottom of my heart came-- 

"If you were in an accident I wouldn't stop for a beer" 

And I'm thinking that was the perfect line, the line to which all future lines will be compared. And then Donna spoke those words, 

"If you were in an accident I wouldn't stop for red lights" 

With those words Donna Moss stole my heart and my soul. I know, pretty sappy. But hey, it's 2:00 in the morning and I'm still at work. But I'm not exactly working; I'm staring out the window, drinking a bottle of iced tea because Donna didn't replenish my supply of beer after the filibuster. I know, I don't need a beer, sensitive system. 

I'm thinking maybe I should have kissed her, or at least hugged her after her red light comment. But I could barely talk at the time. I know, Joshua Lyman, speechless, not something you see everyday. Anyway, she just breezed past me and went back to the Roosevelt Room. But not before telling me how beautiful the flowers were. 

So now every April I will send her flowers. Maybe someday I can just bring them home to her. 

Home? OK, where did that come from Lyman? 

The same place as *My Donna* I suppose. 

Now what, or as the President would say, What's next? 

Well, I'm not too sure. Have to get some feedback on the redlight comment from Sam. I guess he made it pretty obvious to everyone in the Roosevelt Room tonight that I share basically everything with him. At least everything about Donna. I have to admit, Sam did do a pretty good impression of me. And I have the headache to prove it. Why do women feel the need to smack me on the back of the head? 

OK, it's almost 3:00. I have to be back here in about 4 hours, so I better get moving if I don't want to spend the night here. Know where I'd really like to spend the night. 

Let's all say it together, AT DONNA'S. 

But I'm not drunk so I don't really have an excuse to show up on her doorstep. Maybe I don't need and excuse anymore, cause I have a green light, I think. But I shouldn't push things. I'm thinking I would need some kind of reason to turn up on Donna's doorstep at 3 in the morning. So let's skip that idea and get back on track... 

My dilemma is this... 

Is Donna giving me a green light? 

Would I even know a green light if I saw one? 

God, when did things get so complicated? Oh wait, I remember, when I fell in love with Donna. 

THE END 

  



End file.
